Most electrical appliances are provided with self-contained electrical control boxes. Such control boxes typically include control switches such as on/off switches, function switches, thermostats, etc. Power cords for such appliances usually pass into the, control box where appropriate electrical connections are made to the various control components and electrical wiring distributing control signals and power to various power utilizing components of the appliance pass from the control box. Control boxes are known, which are made from sheet metal components as well as molded plastic components. Regardless of the type of structure, a control box must be supported and adequately attached to appropriate structural components of the appliance in which it is used Such support and attaching hardware quite often is overly complex and adds cost for both materials and labor to the appliance. It is accordingly deemed desirable to have an electrical control box which is easily installed and removed from an electrical appliance.